iToe Fat Cakes Speculation
by ObsessiveSeddieDisorder
Summary: My Speculation for the upcoming iCarly episode, iToe Fat Cakes. :
1. Chapter 1

iCarly iToe Fat Cakes Speculation

**Hey guys! Umm... this is my first FanFiction on this website so it might not be that good and yeah...**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I own iCarly, I do not. :(**

**Anyways, here's the speculation! Hope you like it! :)**

***Sam and Carly are in Carly's apartment. Sam is on the couch eating a Fat Cake and Carly is near the elevator packing bags***

**Sam: **Do you know how _amazing _these things are?

**Carly: **How amazing what is?

**Sam: ***In a "What else?" voice* Fat cakes!

**Carly: **Oh. Yes I know they're "the most amazing cakes in the world." *Quoting Sam* Now will you help me pack? My granddad's picking me up to go to Yakima in like two minutes!

**Sam: ***Not paying attention to Carly*No way! *Looks at Fat Cake wrapper*

**Carly: **Yes way, now help me finish packing!

**Freddie: ***Walks into the apartment* Hola Senoritas!

**Carly:** Hi Freddie. *Sam's staring at Fat Cake wrapper*

**Sam: **It says that if you buy a golden ticket from stores that sell Fat Cakes, you get to go to a Fat Cake Factory! But a golden ticket costs like 50 bucks.

**Freddie: **That much just to see how Fat Cakes are made?

**Sam: **Fat Cakes are _amazing_! I'm surprised the price isn't higher. Carly? Can I borrow 50 bucks?

**Carly: **No! Last time you "borrowed" that much money from me you wasted it on food!

**Sam: **But this time it's to see how the most amazing thing in the world is made!

**Carly: **Well, I don't even know if I have- *Gets cut off by Spencer*

**Spencer: **Carly! *Walks in the room* Granddad's in the lobby to pick you up.

**Carly: **Okay! Bye guys! See you next week!

**Sam, Freddie, and Spencer: **Bye Carly! *Carly leaves*

**Well, that's all for this Chapter! The next chapter will either be posted later today or tomorrow! Hope you like the story so far!**

**~OSD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter two of my iToe Fat Cakes Speculation! :)**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do NOT own iCarly. :)**

**Okay, here's the story! :D**

***Later at Carly's apartment. Spencer, Sam and Freddie are sitting on the couch and Gibby is sitting at the computer table thingy***

Freddie: So what are we going to do for iCarly this week?

Sam: We could do the **(I'm just making this up)** "Weird Old English Man with a Sash" bit.

Freddie: Okay. What else?

Gibby: I could dress up like a bird and fly around the iCarly Studio.

Sam: *Weird look on her face* No.

Gibby: Fine. But just remember that when I'm famous, you used to say no to all my iCarly ideas.

Sam: Yeah, but you're Gibby. You're not going to be famous.

Gibby: *Sad expression* Then I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie. *Leaves.*

Sam: Finally he left!

Freddie: Sam, Gibby might get famous some day.

Sam: No he won't.

Freddie: Yeah, probably not.

Spencer: Hey, you should do the bit, "The Idiot Farm Girl Who Thought A Rock Was an Alien." **(Once again, made up bit, well, the rock and the alien part was)**

Sam: Will Carly be back in time?

Spencer: Yeah, she's coming home that morning.

Sam: Okay.

***Later, in the iCarly Studio. Sam, Freddie, and Spencer are doing iCarly.***

Freddie: *Behind the camera* And now for "The Weird Old English Man with a Sash." *Spencer comes on screen with a sash that says "Sash" on, a top hat, and fake white mustache.*

Spencer: *Talking really loud with an English accent* I am an Old English Man. With a Sash! Is a Sam Puckett here?

Sam: *Confused* What?

Spencer: I SAID IS A SAM PUCKETT here?

Sam: *Still confused* Yes, Sam Puckett is here! *Carly and Freddie come on screen along with Sam*

Spencer: I have a golden ticket here for Sam Puckett. It says it is for some kind of Fat Cake Factory.

Sam: *Takes it from Spencer's hand* NO WAY! SHUT UP! *Freddie has a smirk on his face*

Spencer: WE SHALL NOT SHUT UP!

Sam: Oh my god, this is awesome- *Gibby comes out, attached to strings, hovering in circles around the iCarly studio, dressed as a bird.*

Gibby: GIBBEH! *Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer look confused*

**And that's all for this chapter! Hope you liked it! Next Chapter coming soon! Bye! :)**


End file.
